Finally
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Just a short one-shot for Gai and Goh, rated M for smut. Please enjoy, no harsh reviews please


"Nyu..." Goh finally found Gai, a smile spreading on his face. Gai was asleep in the corner of the garden, a mother cat and her litter of kittens flanking the cute blond. He was making a sweet little mewing sound with every exhale, and Goh was content just to watch the beautiful angel sleep.

Goh sat down beside Gai, petting the blond angel's head, "You're so beautiful, my kitten." He murmured. While he enjoyed teasing Gai, Goh had always enjoyed saying these soft things as well, it's too bad Gai was asleep.

"Goh..." Gai mewed in his sleep, crawling closer to Goh, practically squirming into the brunette's lap. But, of course, before Gai could settle in Goh's lap, his foot smashed the mama cat's tail. The cat let out a cry of shock and pain, attacking the cause of her pain, which was Gai. Gai screamed as he was clawed, and then the animals ran off. "What the heck?! Ow." The cat-like angel winced as he touched the scratches on his cheek.

"You stepped on her tail." Goh answered, trying not to laugh at this turn of events.

"Oh no!" Gai frowned, calling after the cats, "Sorry!"

"Come on, let me help you disinfect your cat-scratches." Goh chuckled, pulling Gai to his feet.

"Stop laughing, it's not nice when I'm injured." Gai said, a little growling undertone in his voice.

The brunette smiled, "At least I'm helping you clean your 'injury', that's pretty nice of me."

"Gooooh." Gai whined, he always whined when Goh teased him. Despite the whining, Gai was obedient when Goh asked him to sit still and up turn his face. With careful dabs of a cotton ball, Goh cleaned the cat-scratches on the blond's cheek, staring into those bright green eyes that always made him warm inside. God, the little angel was adorable. Goh knew his feelings for Gai were getting more dangerous every time they spent time together like this; because all he could think about was claiming the blond angel's lips at this point.

"There you go." Goh murmured as he smoothed a bandage over the scratches.

"Thanks Goh..." Gai responded in a soft tone, leaning closer to the brunette, seeming infected by Goh's sensual mood.

"Yep." Goh tweaked Gai's nose, watching the smaller angel recoil; he was always adorable when he did that.

"Gooooh-" Goh couldn't resist, he captured the blond's lips. "Mmm..." Gai licked his lips after the kiss, making Goh's heart hammer in his chest with lusty excitement. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to..." Had wanted to for a darn long time too. Goh adverted his eyes as he thought that, trying his best to calm his heart and cool his body that was suddenly heated up.

"Goh..." Gai had moved off of his seat, seeking to find eye contact, and only getting it when he pressed his forehead to the brunette's, forcing the dual-colored irises to meet his, "why are you turning from me?"

"Because you're making me crazy..." Crazy with a new kind of need that he hadn't experienced before.

"I don't think anything could ever make you crazy, even me." Gai responded, putting his hands on Goh's shoulders, "what's going on, Goh?"

The brunette cupped the little blond's face, bringing him in for another chaste kiss, "I'm finding that I want to kiss you more, and the more I kiss you-the more I want to do other things to you."

"Other things?" The blond asked curiously, accepting each kiss and kissing back.

"Sinful things..." Goh felt alittle wicked saying that.

Gai couldn't imagine anything 'sinful' associated with Goh, he frowned, "Sinful..."

"Lust specifically."

Lightbulb. Gai blushed, "Oh..." He bit his lip, somehow that sin didn't seem so bad if he were to participate in it with Goh, "You want to do...that kind of thing...with me?"

"I thought that's what I just said." Goh responded, carefully judging Gai's reaction and finding the blond's blush just too cute for words. Goh took Gai's hand, tracing the blond's fingers, stroking in between each digit, "You know, I would probably kiss each one of these fingers first." Gai licked his lips, taking a gulp. Man, how great was that? "Then maybe I'd lick between them..." Goh kissed the blond's knuckles. Yeah, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be able to stop himself if Gai continued letting him do all these things. He traced up Gai's arm, a butterfly's touch against the smaller angel's flesh.

"Goh..." Gai's voice was practically a whimper as his skin got goosebumps.

Damn it, this was getting dangerous. "I'll stop." Goh withdrew his carress with a heavy sigh.

Surprised when Gai grabbed his hand, "Don't!" Gai bit his lip, "I mean, you don't have to."

Real dangerous, and Goh couldn't even try to put on the metaphorical brakes. He grabbed the other angel by the scruff, dragging the blond into his body, and bringing his lips in for a rougher kiss. Gai accepted the roughness even more eagerly than he had taken the first kisses. Goh tangled his fingers in the blond hair as he deepened each lip-lock, slipping his tongue into the sweet heat of Gai's mouth. The brunette angel then tipped his partner's head up, laying soft kisses down the smaller angel's throat.  
>After only a few moments, Gai started squirming in Goh's hold, "Goh...my body feels weird...!"<p>

"Weird?" Goh asked, his voice slightly husky as he drew his fingers down the blond's front, popping buttons open one by one.

"It-its hot..." He let out a gasp as he slid back and forth across Goh's leg, finding friction.

"I'm pretty sure that's normal." In fact, Goh liked the sound of that. He kissed across the blond's chest, loving the heat that he felt coming off Gai's skin, and pleasantly surprised by Gai's instant moan when he teased a nipple with his tongue. Goh slowly trailed his tongue around the pink bud, flicking it once before taking it into the wet heat of his mouth. Gai gasped, gripping and clawing the brunette's shoulders.  
>"Gai, you need to tell me right now if you're okay with doing this." Goh stated, rubbing Gai's crotch that had responded splendidly to Goh's treatment of his nipples, "Gai?"<p>

"Yes!" Gai looked at Goh with blissfully blurry eyes, "Anything, everything, yes." It wasn't just pleasure that made Gai say that, Goh could see it in his eyes-he trusted everything to Goh, trusted that the taller angel would never hurt him.  
>It was enough to make Goh touch with the kind of gentility that he reserved for the most fragile of things. A firm but soft grip around Gai's sex, deft fingers rubbing against the secret flesh to make the blond writhe. Goh had never heard anything as beautiful as the blond's moans, never seen a lovelier sight than the the smaller angel caught in bliss' hold. Gai let out a gasp when Goh's fingers pressed into his body, then threw his head back with a cry of ecstasy when the brunette's digits toyed him just right.<br>Goh's excitement grew more as Gai's body loosened, soon the smaller angel would be able to accept Goh inside. It took no more words, just a look and a nod, and Goh knew there was no turning back. The taller angel took the blond to the floor, anchoring his hips just so, and entering Gai's heat with a single thrust. The smaller angel cried out, gripping onto Goh with all of his strength as he rode the waves of bliss.  
>The brunette himself was captured by the ecstasy, moaning lowly as he pumped into Gai, slowly at first, but increasing speed by the moment. Gai cried out Goh's name, his voice going shrill and finally silent as he peaked, his entre body going vise-like tight around Goh. The taller angel groaned as he found climax within the other angel, bucking deep as he came.<br>Both were panting, "Goh..." Gai finally managed to whisper between pants, cupping the brunette's face, "That was," He blushed, smiling shyly, "amazing."

Goh could only chuckle, stroking the blond's cheek with the back of his hand and kiss those lips. "I love you."

Gai's smile was shaky as a tear of happiness streaked down his face, "I love you too." He hugged tightly around the taller angel's chest, "How long I've waited for you to say it."

"I won't ever make you wait for those words again." Goh said, promise to his tone.

The End!

Author's note: The end feels alittle cut off, maybe? Anyway, I figure if I mess with it anymore I'm going to make it horrible! So please enjoy! Thanks for reading! :) Please review!


End file.
